


two tickets to paradise

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Innuendo, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: Ned books tickets for his and Nancy's honeymoon.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	two tickets to paradise

"Hello?"

"Hang on."

Nancy smiled when she heard Ned's rich baritone voice, but a moment later it was replaced by a burst of music. "I've got—two tickets to paradise," Eddie Money sang into her ear.

Nancy dissolved into laughter. "Oh? Sounds like someone is _really_ getting into the honeymoon spirit."

"Always," Ned replied. "But yeah, we're booked. So you know what that means."

Nancy sat down. "Yeah," she sighed heavily.

"No mysteries. No stopping to help stranded motorists or cute lost puppies—call someone else to deal with them."

"I remember."

"Bess and George have to taste your food before you can eat it. You know, the whole nine yards."

"My future husband, ever the voice of reason."

"Reason is relative, where you're concerned." He paused. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," she admitted. "A little overwhelmed. Looking forward to seeing you again."

"Tomorrow morning," he confirmed. "It's been _way_ too long."

Nancy laughed softly. "Forty-eight hours."

"Like I said. That's forty-seven hours, thirty minutes too long. Especially at night."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you?" Ned's voice dropped into a register that sent a delighted shiver up Nancy's spine. "I thought it was torture, counting down the minutes until we're officially married, but this? You being thousands of miles away? _This_ is for the birds."

"You just want someone to make you nachos."

When Ned paused, Nancy laughed again. "Busted, Nickerson!"

"I won't deny that you make fantastic nachos. And that I'd eat them every day if I could. What... were we talking about?"

"You missing me. For nachos-related reasons."

"That's about one percent of why I miss you."

"So, at least five percent is your favorite chocolate cake..."

"No, one percent for your cooking skills in general. Ninety percent because all day long, I can't wait to tell you about what's happened. Eight percent having the bed to myself."

"Most people see that as a positive."

"Those people are wrong, and they haven't shared a bed with you." Ned paused for a second. "No, they haven't."

"No, they haven't," she repeated. "The other one percent?"

"What do you think, gorgeous?"

Despite herself, she felt a blush creep up her neck. "I can't imagine," she murmured. "It would have to be something insignificant, to be only one percent..."

"I definitely wouldn't call it insignificant."

"I'm at a loss."

"You are," he agreed, "but not the way you're implying. So why do you miss me?"

"Hmm. Eighty percent because you're the sweetest, most considerate, and most jealous guy I know. In a non-abusive way."

"Always," he replied. "And?"

"Fifteen percent for that killer body of yours."

"Mmm." Nancy shivered again. "Tell me more."

"Like you don't know. I've literally bounced a quarter off your abs."

"What can I say? I have to keep my girl happy."

"Even though eighty percent of why I love you is for your mind."

"Killer personality and incredible body. Got it."

"Which still leaves five percent."

"True."

Nancy closed her eyes. "All we've ever been to each other, and all we will be," she replied. "Best friends, lovers, spouses. You're the person I've always been able to count on and trust, and that doesn't come easy to me."

Ned didn't reply for a moment. "So I kinda want to say that I just called to tell you about the honeymoon tickets and how much I missed your gorgeous body, not to have an impromptu vow rehearsal, but... you're everything to me, and I'm beyond honored and grateful to be that person for you. I still wake up thinking that you accepting my proposal was just this amazing dream I had."

Nancy glanced down at her engagement ring, fanning her fingers and watching the facets of the stone catch the light and reflect it back. "Not anymore," she murmured.

"That's true. I did dream about it a lot." He paused. "You know, the weirdest part? Nothing will change, really. It's such a minor thing. I've given you so much jewelry before, and this is just one more piece, a few minutes in front of a minister, a kiss on top of thousands..."

"And yet everything will change," Nancy murmured.

"And yet," he agreed. "And yet. I'll be able to show you every day for the rest of our lives how much I love you."

The warmth that he had stirred in her was pleasant now, sweet, stretching all the way to her toes. "And I will too," she said. Then she smiled. "With nachos and chocolate cake and kisses..."

"And so very much more."

"That's the hope, anyway." She closed her eyes. Coming home was returning to _him_ , now. Not River Heights, not Chicago, just the warmth of being in Ned's presence and his arms. "God, how will I sleep tonight? I want to see you so much."

"Well, when it's time, get comfortable in bed and call me, and I'll tell you a bedtime story."

"Will it involve princesses and unicorns?"

He paused. "Probably not," he admitted. "My favorite Cinderella story involves the playoffs. But it might just involve a smart, gorgeous detective and a smart, handsome guy who loves her very much, and has some very specific plans for their reunion."

"Mmm." Nancy shivered again. "Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published elsewhere. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving feedback!


End file.
